yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kala adopted Tarzan/You'll Be In My Heart/Young Tarzan's own sound/Pest control
Here is how Kala adopted Tarzan as a baby in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Deep in the jungle, the gorillas and Kerchak were searching for Kala. Terk: Mommy, look! Look over there! The Random Gorilla: Kala, she´s back! Bartok: Well, who do we have here? Zozi: Not a clue, Bartok, but it can't hurt to find out. Soon, all of the gorillas gathered to see Kala with Kerchak sighed in relief. The Random Gorilla: Are you all right, Dear? Kala: I'm fine. No, really, honestly. It's just that I got a little bit... (showing the baby) sidetracked. With that, this made the gorillas to gasp. Terk's mother: Well, isn't that, uh... Well, so... The Random Gorilla: Well, it's just so, so... Terk: That's freaky-lookin', okay? That's what it is. Terk's mother: Terkina! Terk: Well, it is! I mean, what the heck is it anyway? Kala: He's a baby. As she gave the baby to Terk, she wasn't used to him first after he pulls her hair. Terk: Ow! I can't... (now getting used to the baby) So, where's his mama? Kala: Well, I'm going to be his mother now. Bartok: We'll just see, King Simba shall hear of this. The moment Bartok took off to get Simba, Kerchak was surprised what Kala brought. Terk: You know, he‘s not so bad once you get used to him. (gives the baby back to Kala) Auntie Kala's gonna be its mother now. Kerchak: (grunts and sniffs as the baby laughs) Kala: Kerchak, I saved him from Sabor. Kerchak: Kala, it won't replace the one we lost. Kala: I know that. But... he needs me. Kerchak: But, it-it-it... Kala, look at it. It´s not our kind. (sighed) No. You have to take it back. Kala: Take him back? But he'll die! Kerchak: If the jungle wants him... Kala: I want him. Kerchak: Kala, I cannot let you put our family in danger. Kala: (showing him the baby) Does he look dangerous to you? This made Kerchak roar at her causing the baby to cry, until Simba roars at him back. Kerchak: Simba! Simba: That's enough, Kerchak! You do realize the penalty if killing an infant of any kind. Kerchak: I'll lose my leadership of our family. Simba: Exactly. And besides, Kala has her reason why she brought the infant to your jungle. Kerchak: Hmm. Was it alone? Kala: Yes. Sabor killed his family. Kerchak: Are you sure? Kala: Yes. There are no others. Kerchak: (sighs) Then you may keep him. Kala: Kerchak, I know he'll be a good son. Kerchak: I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son. With that, Kala was sad to hear that as Simba returns to the Pride Lands. Kerchak: We will rest here for the night. So, they left Kala with the baby as Terk took one last look. Terk: So, um, whatcha gonna call it? Kala: I'm gonna call him... Tarzan. Terk: Tarzan? Okay. He's your baby. Terk's mother: All right, little lady, come on. (takes her) It's way past your nest time. Terk: Oh, Mom! Terk's mother: No! Terk: Five more minutes? Terk's mother: No! Terk: Two more minutes? Terk's mother: No! Terk: One more "minutes"? But at the moment Kala tires to carry Tarzan on her shoulder, he started slipping and she gasps after catching him as he began to cry again. Kala: Oh, no, no, no. Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry. I'm here. Come on, come on. Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry Phil Collins: For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, From this day on now and forevermore You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart, Always... Kala: Always... So, Kala rested with Tarzan on that very night. A few years later, Tarzan is now a kid has disappeared from Kala making her worried. Kala: Mmm. (gasps) Tarzan? Tarzan? Tarzan: (as a young boy who trumpets like an elephant) I sure scared you, Mom. Whoa. Kala: You sure did! (caught him by her arm) Can't you imitate any quieter animals? Tarzan: Oh, Mom, they're no fun. Wanna see me be a leopard? (snarling as one) Kala: Why don't you just come up with your own sound? With that said, Tarzan leaped out of his nest and continued down the jungle making his own sounds. The moment Tarzan started yelling, the baby gorillas started copying him. The Mother Gorillas: Kala! As Tarzan continues making sounds down the jungle, he'd bumped into Kerchak. Tarzan: Oops. Kerchak: (quiet growls) Tarzan: (chuckles) Terk: Tarzan, (zaps right up to him) thank goodness you're all right! Auntie Kala and I have been so worried! (sobbing) Thank you. Thank you so much for finding him, Uncle Kerchak. You are such a wise and scary leader. (whispers to Tarzan) Run. Tarzan: Ooh! (fell face first and got back up) Um... The moment they all ran, Terk stopped at the tree and snatched Tarzan to it. Terk: Hello! Are you thick in the head? Tarzan: What? Terk: How many times do I have to tell ya? If you want Kerchak to like you, stay away from him! Flynt: Come on, Terk! Step on it! Mungo: Last one there's a dung beetle! Terk: Yeah! And the first one's gotta eat it! Tarzan: Terk, can I come? Terk: Well, yeah, you could if you could keep up, but... you can't really keep up. Wait up, Guys. Wait up! Right behind ya. At the top of the waterfalls, Flynt and Mungo are playing with each other. Mungo: Ah, yeah, take that. Flynt: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Terk: (singing) The fun has arrived! (as Elvis) Thank you very much. Flynt: Hey! What took you so long!? Terk: I had a little pest control problem, but it's all taken care of. But too soon for Terk, Tarzan came bursting to see her. Tarzan: Hi, Guys. Flynt: Terk, what is this? Some kind of joke? Mungo: Tell me l´m not lookin´ at the hairless wonder. Tarzan: Well, Terk said I could come along if I could keep up. With that, it caused Flynt and Mungo to groan at her. Flynt: Ah, no, Terk, come on! Mungo: Terk! Terk: I'll handle this, Guys. Okay? (to Tarzan) Listen, Buddy, come here. We got a tiny, little, itsy-bitsy problem here. Okay? Personally, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would. But the guys, they need a little convincing, you know. Tarzan: Okay. What do I gotta do? Terk: Do? What do you gotta do? (chuckles) It's so stupid! Tarzan: What? Terk: Well, you gotta... (pulls out her hair) You gotta go get a hair. Tarzan: A hair? Terk: Yeah, a hair. Uh-huh. (hearing an elephant's trumpet) An elephant hair. Tarzan: (viewing the elephants) An elephant's hair? Terk: Like I said, it's stupid, right? Listen, take it from me. Go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know? I'm probably gonna leave soon myself. You go, I'll catch up. All right? (as Tarzan barely leave) You see? Leave it to me. I told ya... But then, Tarzan took Terk's sarcasms seriously as he jumps off the waterfall. Terk: Tarzan! Tarzan: (yelling as he jumps off the waterfall) Terk: Tarzan, no! Just as Tarzan was still yelling, he then begins a scream as he broke his fall in the water hardly. Flynt and Mungo: Oh! Mungo: That one hurt him. The moment Tarzan sank into the deep water, he comes across a hippo named Basi. Then, Tarzan swam out of the way and started to get used to the water as we swam back up. Terk: Look! (pointing to Tarzan coming out of the water) Oh, oh, there he is! He's alive! Tarzan: Hey, Guys! Flynt and Mungo: Hi! Terk: (as Tarzan started to swim away) Oh, no. No, no, no! Come back! (sobbing) Come back! Flynt: This guy's great! If he lives, you should bring him around more often. Mungo: Come on, let's go get a better seat. With that, it made Terk worry a lot about Tarzan's well-being. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225